


I Try

by ghostofviper



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, WWE UK, World Wrestling Entertainment, nxt uk
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song Fic request fulfilled based on Bad at Love – Halsey
Relationships: Pete Dunne/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	I Try

“I want ta be betta, I just don’t know how.” Pete Dunne said, holding your hand as tears filled your eyes. You should have seen it coming. He had told you from the start. But you had forged ahead thinking you would be the one to change him. To show him love and be loved in return. And maybe he did love you. Pete claimed that he did. Just that he wasn’t very good at it. 

“I’m bad at love, but you can’t blame me for trying.” He said his heart aching as he shattered yours. Really you couldn’t blame him. You had known this was a possibility from day one. You couldn’t be mad at him for trying to find happiness.

“I don’t blame you Pete.” You sniffled. “It just hurts so much. I thought you had changed.” 

“I did too.” He said looking down at his lap. He hated this. Pete didn’t know why he kept trying. He held out hope that each girl was going to be the last. That she was going to be the one. Yet he always screwed it up. Started panicking, feeling suffocated. He would start withdrawing, stop calling, everything he could do to check out of the relationship before he cut ties. 

He knew something was wrong with him. He couldn’t form intimate connections with women. Sure he would fall in love and be over the moon with happiness, but something always failed. The love would dry up and he would move on. The only reason things never turned out worse was because Pete at least cared enough to let them know this was a very distinct outcome. 

“I’ll get ma things out today.” Pete said rising to his feet. “I don’t want ya havin’ to look at them.” 

“I appreciate it Pete.” You said quietly burying your head in your hands as you watched him walk down the hallway. You could hear him rummaging around, pulling the suitcase down from the closet. 

Looking around the apartment the two of you shared, you couldn’t believe this was the end. When he had suggested the two of you move in together you had thought it was a good thing. That he had turned the corner and was committed to forever with you. Little did you know it was going to be the downfall of you instead. 

You had watched the end coming like a slow motion wreck and there was nothing you could do to stop it. You prepared yourself for this day, but it still hurt. The finality of it seeping into your soul. You were going to miss him so much. Didn’t know what you were going to do living here all by yourself.

Hearing a noise you looked up, seeing Pete staring at you with pity reflected in his eyes. You were sure you looked a wreck, face probably red and splotchy from crying. Not exactly the final impression you wanted to leave. 

“I don’t want ya ta worry bout the flat love.” Pete said, cringing as he saw you flinch at his casual use of the word love. “Sorry.” He said sheepishly ducking his head. “I’m gonna keep payin’ for it. At least til you find a roommate or something.”

“You don’t have to do that Pete.” You protested. 

“Ya I do. I’m leaving ya in the lurch. I’m not gonna give a burden to carry too.” Pete said insistently. “As soon as I know you’re secure I’ll stop.” 

Knowing you couldn’t afford to live here by yourself you gave him with a small nod. You would immediately start searching for a roommate. Hopefully you could find someone quickly to move in. 

“I guess this is it then.” Pete said moving towards the door. “Goodbye.”

“Goodbye.” You said, just barely able to hold back the broken sobs until the door was shut behind him.


End file.
